Hope Brought Us Here
by HeartieWriter
Summary: Alternate ending to S5 ep9
1. Chapter 1

**Hope Brought Us Here**

 _Starts from final scene of S5 ep9 (alternate ending)_

It was mid-October in Hope Valley and winter was setting in. Elizabeth and Abigail noticed the cold as they stepped out of the Saloon and into the night air. They hurried out on the main street, laughing at a personal joke as they went to retrieve Carson's Birthday present which Elizabeth had forgotten.

Elizabeth looked up as she heard the sound of horse's hooves along the road. She stopped as she saw a horse with its rider cloaked in a red serge.

"Jack?" She called in desperation, hoping it was him who had come home early to surprise her.

The Mountie dismounted his horse and removed his hat. Elizabeth then noticed the familiar hazel eyes, smile, and dimpled cheeks and she rushed into her husband's welcoming arms.

Jack pulled her into him he recognised the familiar smell of her perfume and it filled his senses as he secured her in his arms. Their lips quickly met as she leaned into him, and quickly became more passionate.

She pulled back slightly, her mind reeling over whether this was all real.

"I'm home." He breathed, and although those words sounded like music to her ears, she also hoped that it would be the last time she'd hear them for a long time. Him leaving town so frequently the past couple years had really taken a toll on them, and now they were married there was a strong desire to settle in and make a home together.

Elizabeth sighed with relief upon hearing his words, her warm breath on his cheek relaxed him as he still firmly embraced her.

"I missed you so."

"I know, me too. I'm sorry." Jack apologised, knowing that his leaving had left her with a fair amount of worry and concern.

"It's ok. You're home now." She said, offering him a small smile.

"Let's go home." He said, a smile apparent on his face.

Elizabeth saw the deep inset of his dimples again and she ran a hand across them. She gave him a big smile and he offered his arm out which she gladly took. She wrapped both her arms around his one and leaned into him as they started the small walk back to their row house.

Jack's other hand-held Sergeant's reigns. The tired horse glad to be home, thankfully needed little of Jack's instruction, since Jack's attention was solely on his wife.

Elizabeth's eyes weren't leaving Jack, and although she hadn't yet uttered much to him, her eyes conveyed everything she felt and wanted to say.

"Let me take Sergeant for you?" Bill asked as both Jack and Elizabeth were broken out of their reverie. "It's good to have you home Jack."

"It's good to be home."

Bill nodded and took Sergeants reigns and went on his way to take the horse to the livery.

Elizabeth also noticed that Abigail had made herself scarce which she appreciated in that moment.

"You're home a week early." Elizabeth said, her voice almost a whisper, she kept herself so close to him that he could easily hear every word.

"I am. I wanted it to be a surprise." Jack grinned as he noticed the wind whip at her hair and he brushed back a wild tendril and tucked it behind her ear.

"Well it certainly was." She said, a smile on her face. "You must be exhausted though, I'm hoping that Sergeant is forgiving of you after what I imagine you went through to get here tonight."

"He's been through worse."

Elizabeth winced knowing that Jack was likely referring to something that happened months ago in the Northern Territories.

She nodded, knowing now was not the time to bring up such a discussion and was glad that Jack had at least been a little more open about the matter.

As they passed the pond Jack noticed Elizabeth shiver. He removed his serge and wrapped it over the back of her shoulders before pulling her close once more.

"Jack, you must be freezing."

"I'll be fine."

She gave his cheek a gentle kiss and noticed the stubble there, not letting it bother her. She sighed as she felt his familiar presence surrounding her, and they continued their walk home.

Jack saw the familiar Church across the pond and smiled to himself. Being back in Hope Valley felt wonderful, but what felt even more wonderful was the fact that he had a home. Jack had always returned to Hope Valley with the knowledge that Elizabeth was waiting for him - but he always returned to a quiet cold jail. Now however, he had a wife to come home to, and a place to call home.

As Jack and Elizabeth walked into the row house Jack relaxed even more as he felt the warmth from the fire. He took in the homey surroundings and recognised the familiar smells of his wife's cooking wafting through their house. The jail was a far cry from this place and he was glad to say good riddance to it, at least as a home. As for a work place, it was familiar and welcoming and did hold some good memories.

"You must be starving" Elizabeth said as she left his side for the first time since he'd returned. Jack followed her not wanting to be far. Once at her side again he was once more overcome with her perfume as it filled his senses. He was also familiar with all the areas of her body she placed it, and his thoughts began to distract him.

"Jack?"

He looked at her as he broke out of his reverie, his glazed eyes clearing as he focused on her.

"Have a little soup. You must be starving."

"Thank you." He said, following her direction, glad not to be the one giving orders and direction anymore. He knew he needed the food and was more than thankful to oblige, but he also had other thoughts of her that had been distracting him ever since they'd parted at Fort Clay. They were now coming to the forefront as her mere presence felt consuming.

Elizabeth sat his soup down on the table and she waited for him to be seated. Jack sat down at the kitchen table and pulled her down onto his lap, much to her surprise.

"I've been gone too long, I don't want you going far."

She nodded understandingly and gave him a small smile before placing her hand on his cheek and gently kissing him.

His arms slid around her small waist and he brought her closer to his chest. All while her hand ran through his tousled hair and she gently brought him closer to deepen the kiss. Eventually they pulled away and rest their foreheads on each others and shared an understanding smile.

"Eat up first." She insisted, worrying about his health before anything else.

"First?" Jack asked while raising an eyebrow at her and she playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"You know what I mean..."

"I do." He said with a grin.

Jack then wrapped an arm around her and took one of her hands and bowed his head against her cheek. He said a brief prayer, thanking the Lord for his wife, home and the food in front of him.

He then ate his soup and bread, feeling warmed, not just by the hot soup but also his wife and their home.

 _A/N Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review if you have the time._

 _I will advise that a major steam alert is necessary for the next chapter. It may not be what some of you would be comfortable reading so just letting you know now, you may want to just skip over the next chapter when I put it up. Also I do not intend for this to be an ongoing fic. I just wanted to write it to sum about the Season 5 finale with me own happier version. Thanks again for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning, MAJOR steam alert! If you're not interested in this please just skip over this chapter and wait for the next one._

 _Thanks for reading._

 **Chapter 2**

Jack finished his soup and carefully slid Elizabeth from his lap as he stood to his feet.

She smiled as their gazes quickly met before leaning in and finding each-others lips. Their kisses rapidly intensified and Jack swiftly scooped his wife up into his arms. Elizabeth gasped in surprise, a smile on her face as she realised his intentions. With ease he secured her in his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, their eyes never leaving one another's on the way.

Jack gently placed Elizabeth back down onto her feet beside the featherbed he had ordered just a few days before he left for Fort Clay.

"I love you Elizabeth." He whispered as their foreheads touched.

"I love you too." She whispered back and they shared a smile.

Jack noticed Elizabeth's eyes lowering to his lips and in desperation their lips quickly met. Elizabeth let out a small sigh which Jack was all too familiar with. It encouraged him to want her closer and he pressed her up against his chest. Her hands ran through his already messy hair as she gently encouraged him to deepen the kiss. Jack's hand ran down the sides of her waist, feeling the boning of her corset under her blouse before resting his hands on her hips while their kisses became more passionate.

Elizabeth unbuttoned Jack's shirt and slipped her hands inside, running them up his chest. She pushed the shirt down over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Jack continued to kiss her as he tugged her blouse out from her skirt and pulled it up over her head, now revealing her corset. He let his eyes briefly roam across the top of her chest as he ran a finger along the binding of her corset.

Jack returned his gaze to her eyes as his hands roamed around the waist of her skirt, trying to work out how to loosen it. He eventually found the buttons that travelled down her side, though his larger fingers struggled to undo them. She smiled against his lips before momentarily pulling away to help him with the buttons. Her nimble fingers undid them with ease and her skirt fell to the floor. She returned her lips to his as her hands worked on removing his belt. She then undid the front of his pants, surprisingly with much more ease than she had done only a few months ago when they had first married. She pushed his pants down over his hips and they slid to the floor and Jack stepped out of them.

Jacks hands ran to the back of her corset and loosened the lacing to slacken the tension. He then moved his hands to the front and slowly undid the fastenings on the busk. He felt her warm breath on his cheek as he noticed her relax once he released the corset entirely. Her lips then pressed against the warm skin of his neck before traveling up and across his jaw before finding his lips once more. They broke from the kiss as he lifted her chemise and pulled it up over her head and then letting it fall to the floor. She watched him as he tucked his thumbs into the waist of her pantaloons and deliberately pushed them down past her hips and derriere, allowing them to drop to the floor. She then slipped her hands into the waist of his cotton underwear, sliding them down while letting her hands graze across the sides of his backside. They fell to the ground along with the rest of their clothing and he stepped out of them.

Jack sat down on the bed and he pulled her onto his lap. Her legs straddling him, her knees at the sides of his hips.

"I missed you so." He said quietly as she looked into his eyes and he gently brushed back the hair that fell along her cheek.

"I missed you too Jack." She whispered as they gazed into one another's eyes.

Jack wrapped one hand around her, letting it rest on the small of her back as his other hand ran up the smooth skin of her waist. He cupped her breast and he held his gaze on her. He brushed his thumb gently over her nipple and she gave a small gasp and her eyes closed. He continued the motion with his thumb as he leaned in and captured her lips again. Her kisses became more demanding and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against his chest.

"Elizabeth…" He said, breathing out her name as he felt the warm softness of her against his chest.

Her hands grasped the sides of his back as he kissed down her neck and then gradually to her chest. His hands roamed over her breasts before bringing his mouth down onto her and she whimpered. Jack pulled away and looked at her wondering whether he had done something wrong.

"Yes, Jack." She whispered as she pulled him closer. He recognized her encouragement and returned his attention back down to her breasts.

He placed his hands on her waist and she arched her back as he flicked his tongue over her nipple.

The sounds he elicited from her encouraged him on as he let his lips gently trail over her breasts. She pressed herself against his hardness and he moaned, his warm breath on her skin making her tingle.

He gently motioned her off his lap and lay her down on the bed before carefully settling his body over her. He brought his lips to hers again as he felt her hands caressing the curves of his chest before moving to his back.

His desire for her was getting stronger and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. He pulled back from their kisses and looked into her eyes, trying to search for some sort of approval from her.

"Make love to me Jack." She said, her own desire now strong as she recognised he was waiting to see if she was ready.

"I love you Bella." He said just before he slid himself into her.

He moved slowly and she called his name out into the night air which encouraged him to thrust deeper. The overwhelming sensations he was generating caused her to grasp his sides and move with him. He let his lips run over all her favourite spots along her neck and across her collar bone while breathing in her familiar scent. The smell of her perfume on her body alone could usually make him heady, but now all his senses were totally overwhelmed with her presence.

As she moved with him, the curves of their bodies against each other seemed to fit perfectly. Jack moved faster, his breathing now rapid and he tried to hold back and take her with him.

She called out his name into the night and he noticed her ride out the sensations, just before he himself groaned and released himself into her.

They breathed heavily and after a few moments he removed himself from her before laying down at her side. He pulled the blankets up over them and wrapped his arm across her body just below her breasts. Elizabeth turned onto her side and looked into his eyes and he pulled her closer. She brushed over his cowlick, pushing back the hair from his face which had grown a little longer during his time away. He gave her lips a slow gentle kiss which she returned before burying herself into his chest. She felt the rhythmic beat of his heart which she noticed gradually slowed. Elizabeth once again found her customary position against his chest and made herself comfortable.

"I love you Jack Thornton." She quietly uttered.

"From chalk dust to eternity…" He replied, and he felt her lips curve into a smile against his chest. "I love you with everything that I am forever."

She gently pressed her lips to his chest before relaxing within his embrace and they both fell asleep.

 _ **A/N Please let me know what you think. I haven't written anything like this before and I tried to make it steamy yet still sweet and beautiful like I think it would have been for Jack and Elizabeth.**_


End file.
